A wind turbine including a data receiver as well as a wind farm and a method of installing a wind turbine using the data receiver are disclosed herein.
Wind energy is often used to generate electrical power at power plants, often referred to as wind farms, using, for example, the rotation of large wind turbines to drive electrical generators. As more and more wind turbines are installed, the fleet management and service organization requires detailed information about the individual turbines. For example, in cases where the wind turbine requires service due to a fault or usual maintenance, the service and maintenance team requires quick and detailed information about the exact location of the wind turbine. Typically, wind turbines are located in rural regions and/or remote areas. Therefore, often a ZIP code, address or street information is not available for the wind turbines. Furthermore, routes to the plant site are not always clear and particularly in winter street signs may be difficult to read.
Furthermore, when analyzing operational faults of a single wind turbine and/or of wind farms it is helpful or even necessary to have exact time and date information recorded with the operational data of the turbine. Especially for wind farms with several power lines a time accuracy down to a millisecond or so is required to identify the source of a problem. However, the built-in clocks of normal computer and controller clock systems usually show a drift so that the clock time becomes eventually inaccurate. In particular, the system clock times may differ between the controllers of different wind turbines or even between different controllers within the same turbine.